


"You're killing yourself.  Again."

by UnderTheRedHood



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheRedHood/pseuds/UnderTheRedHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the “I don’t do guilt trips” bullshit Jason spewed in Batman and Robin Eternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're killing yourself.  Again."

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: language.

“You’re killing yourself.  Again.”  Dick argued, his expression tight and so goddamn self-righteous.  Jason vaguely wondered if anyone had ever told him just where to stick his stupid fucking face.

Jason shook his head, cracking a grin, “get the fuck out.”

“What?”  Based on the look on his face, it was clear the message wasn’t computing to Mr. I’m-a-Dick-Grayson.

“You heard me.”  Jason wasn’t budging on this one.  He played with the lighter in one hand, flipping the safety off and on, watching the golden hue melt into the air.  He remembered when he first started to smoke, he used to take two lighters and use one to light the other, only stopping when his dad threatened to kick his ass for wasting the fluid.

Dick shook his head, raven hair falling past his shoulders, “why?”

“I don’t need your shit.  ‘ _Jason was the bad robin._ ’  ‘ _Jason has no one to blame for his death but himself._ ’  Get the fuck out of my apartment with that shit.”

“Jay.  You’re hurt.”  Dick was eying his broken leg with those puppy eyes that got him everything in the goddamn world.  No.  Not this.  Jason didn’t give in to men like Dick.  Jason didn’t give in to anybody.

“And you’re going to be if you don’t get your privileged ass out of my apartment.”

Dick ran a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry.  You’re right.  You aren’t responsible for--” his voice trailed off. _Jesus Christ._  He couldn’t even say it.  He had the gall to blame Jason for it and couldn’t even talk about it?

“Getting beaten to death with a rusty crowbar?” Jason prompted.

“Jay--”

“No, which part am I not responsible for, Grayson?  The part where I bled out onto the dirt floor?  Or the bomb shattering splintered pieces of wood--”

“Please, Jason--”

“I was fifteen fucking years old, you piece of shit.”

“Jesus, I’m sorry, okay?  I didn’t mean that.  I just don’t understanding smoking.”

“Whatever.”

“I’m trying.”

“Bullshit, spy-boy”

“I am.  You’re not making it easy.”

“It’s not supposed to be easy,” Jason grumbled, taking another drag and looking away from his adopted older brother.  “Nothing about family is easy.”

Dick sighed heavily, pushing himself off the wall and turning to leave.  Jason had called him family.  At least that was a start, right?


End file.
